


Цветение

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, M/M, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Polyamory, Romance, alpha/omega/omega
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou
Kudos: 7





	Цветение

– Эй, Куросаки, иди сюда!   
– Маленьким невинным омежкам пора к папочкам!   
– Давай, покажи зубки, говорят, что тебя непросто уложить.  
– Ставлю десятку, что нагну его, – ставший почти привычным. Но оттого не менее раздражительный свист раздался вслед, стоило выйти из школы и миновать ворота. Ичиго стиснул зубы, чтобы не разбить морды куче мудаков. 

Омег почти не считали за людей, сравнивая их практически с питомцами. Их можно было взять без согласия, сделать своими, присвоить как трофей, и практически все омеги покорно сносили эти издевательства. Те же, кто стойко держался, считался ненормальным, выскочкой, зарвавшейся челядью. С возрастом большинство омег становилось крайне осторожными, порой отчужденным и было склонно к тому, чтобы найти заботливого, ласкового партнера, которым нередко становились беты. Ичиго как раз таки разительно отличался от стереотипного образа омеги: своим поведением, силой, уверенностью. Разбить пару нахальных морд было для него равносильно походу в магазин, а вместе с тем ненависть и раздражение к альфам росли неимоверно. 

– Ичиго! – Ишин по обыкновению вылетел в коридор, встретившись носом с пяткой предусмотрительного сына. Куросаки-младший вздохнул, посмотрев на мигом подскочившего с пола отца. Тот собрался что-то громогласно объявить, но замер, принюхавшись. 

– Да, скоро. Нет, ничего не болит. Да, опять задирали. Нет, я не побил их. Буду у себя, – не дав ничего сказать отцу, произнес Ичиго, направляясь наверх. Приближалось время, которое он буквально ненавидел. Ишин не давал ему употреблять таблетки, и каждая течка, начиная с самой первой, прошедшей пару лет назад, становилась редкостным испытанием. Отец всегда был рядом, поддерживал и старался минимизировать отвратные ощущения, но в какой-то момент и ему приходилось покидать сына, чтобы не подвергнуть дополнительному риску. Альфа внутри мужчины был относительно терпелив лишь некоторое время. В последние полгода спасал Урахара, который был менее восприимчив из-за сущности беты, помогая пережить почти неделю агонии. 

– Я думаю, что нам стоит поговорить, – спустя некоторое время вошел в комнату сына Ишин. Тон мужчины был серьезным, и парень, повернувшись, оторвался от тетради с лекцией, дав понять, что внимательно слушает. – После последних событий твои силы еще не стабилизировались, и эта сессия может пройти тяжелее предыдущих. Не уверен, что будет благоразумно оставить тебя на земле. В Обществе Душ тебе будет безопасней, к тому же, там более… кхм. Лояльно относятся к омегам. 

– И где я там буду? – сняв с шеи наушники и окончательно развернувшись к отцу, нахмурился Куросаки. Перспектива остаться один на один с отвратительным состоянием, даже в относительной защищенности, не прельщала.

– Полагаю, что капитан Укитаке будет не против помочь, – улыбаясь, отозвался Ишин, направляясь на выход из комнаты, – ну что ж, раз мы это решили, то завтра же и отправишься! – мужчина вылетел из комнаты, и вскоре подросток услышал завывания, обращенные к покойной матери о том, как же дети выросли. Выбора особо не было, да и кандидатура спокойного капитана тринадцатого отряда казалась безопасной и походящей для доверия.

Либо Ишин был ясновидящим, либо просто очень хорошо знал Готей и все, что в нем происходит. На удивление Куросаки-младшего, когда он прошел через врата и был в первую очередь встречен парой стражей-альф, не последовало ни язвительного комментария, ни косых взглядов, ни вообще какого-либо проявления негатива. Стражники чуть отстранились, почуяв состояние подростка, и без малейшей запинки сообщили, что капитан Укитаке уже ожидает его. До самого пути в тринадцатый Ичиго только поражался. Что знакомые, что незнакомый офицеры, встречавшиеся ему, никак не реагировали на его состояние, лишь пару раз он поймал заинтересованные взгляды девушек, но и те не содержали похоти. Такое положение дел выбило подростка из колеи.   
Однако стоило оказаться в спокойном и уютном домике тайчо, как все тревоги испарились. Место обладало каким-то волшебным умиротворяющим свойством, и Куросаки, послушавшись совета мужчины, сходил в душ, переоделся в домашнюю юкату и отправился отдыхать. 

Новым потрясением был то, что капитан так же, как и он, был омегой, при этом ничуть не походившей на стереотипный образ. Так же, как и он. Джуширо, лишь ласково улыбнувшись и покачав головой, спокойно объяснил ему, что его полярность никак не влияет на его пост. Вдобавок, пусть найдется альфа, который смог бы победить его в бою. Ичиго оставалось только согласиться. Вторым же потрясением было то, что мужчина и сам был крайне близок к течке, а это, в представлении и.о. шинигами, говорило только о том, что он должен был заботиться о себе, а не о госте. Но мужчину словно бы и не волновало его собственное состояние, наоборот. Он даже казался здоровее обычного – данное открытие также было маленьким сюрпризом для подростка.

С началом течки Ичиго почти не отпускал мужчину от себя, успокаиваясь ласковыми поглаживаниями по волосам, уложив голову на его колени, укутавшись поплотнее в теплое хаори. 

– Ненавижу течки, – устало выдохнул подросток, жмурясь, когда низ живота знакомо скрутило, а между ног было почти мокро. 

– Отвратительное слово, – ни секунды не изменившимся голосом, лишь снова успокаивающе погладив по волосам, произнес капитан. – Мы ведь не животные. 

– Как это тогда еще называть? – сердито спросил подросток, вызвав у Укитаке глубокий вздох. 

– Это называется цветением, Куросаки-кун, – терпеливо и ласково пояснил Джуширо, стерев влажным полотенцем пот со лба и шеи гостя. – И в этом нет ничего ужасного. Мне не нравится, что в последние десятилетия с развитием технологий и индустрии люди стали забывать свою природу и уподобляться зверям. Сказать сейчас альфа и омега равносильно, что сучка и кобель, – Джуширо поморщился. – До сих пор в Сейерейтей это называется Покровитель и Хранимый, и поверь мне, это не ущемляет ничьих прав. Ведь нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы даже сильного человека кто-то хранил, ценил и любил. Не находишь, что такое положение дел куда лучше, нежели то, что сейчас на грунте? 

– А кто ваш Покровитель? – успокоившись после нового приступа и расслабившись в руках капитана, придвинулся чуть ближе к нему Куросаки, уткнувшись макушкой в живот. 

– Я полагаю, что ты мог бы и сам догадаться, – с улыбкой ответил мужчина, после подняв голову, уложив руку на плечо подростка. За седзи послышались шаги, а вскоре и голос. 

– Джу-тян, карамель и персик – интересное сочетание. Ты не один? – седзи распахнулись, позволив увидеть капитана восьмого отряда. Он бесхитростно, как и всегда, открыто улыбаясь, шагнул в комнату, замерев на пороге. Веселье сменилось легким удивление и недоумением, а после альфа еще раз принюхался. – Мне уйти? – предложил он, осмотрев Куросаки, который смотрел на него как-то испуганно, слишком сильно придвинувшись к старшей омеге. 

– Нет, останься, – обняв почти заползшего к нему на колени юношу, просто ответил Джуширо. – Ты ведь контролируешь себя? – мужчина метнул в сторону друга пронзительный взгляд. 

– Конечно-конечно, – незамедлительно ответил тот, пару раз взмахнув руками. – А я и забыл, что Ишин просил присмотреть за его сыном. 

– Вы знаете отца? – в глазах Ичиго и без того довольно внушительно выглядящий мужчина как-то в пару раз иррационально увеличился, показавшись еще больше. 

– Агась, – Кераку начал приземляться рядом, но поймал суровый взгляд пары, удивленно моргнув. 

– Сначала в душ, – пояснил Укитаке. – От тебя пахнет другим альфой, – он сморщил нос, нахмурившись, и капитан восьмого почти по мановению волшебства исчез из комнаты, оставив только легкий шлейф коньячного аромата вперемешку с запахом цветущей вишни и каким-то лишним оттенком горького шоколада. – Как себя чувствуешь, Куросаки-кун? 

– Странно, – сознался подросток, покраснев от того, как прижался к капитану в неосознанном поиске защиты. 

– Как видишь, и альфы, и омеги вполне себе спокойно могут находить рядом даже во время цветения. Если захочешь, то Шунсуй сразу же уйдет. Не стоит подвергать твой организм еще большей нагрузке, чем сейчас.

– Нет, – Ичиго мотнул головой. – Он же ваш Покровитель, к тому же, – Куросаки еще больше смутился, вызвав смешок со стороны мужчины. 

– Договаривай, – мягко подтолкнул Джуширо. 

– Он приятно пахнет, – пробормотал себе под нос подросток, спрятав этот самый нос в складки домашнего кимоно капитана. Парень чувствовал себя до ужаса по-дурацки, не припоминая за собой такого поведения и робости. – И вы тоже. Я и не замечал. 

– О, так ты и впрямь не такой простой, Куросаки-сан, – появление в комнате второго капитана Ичиго как-то пропустил, а потому вздрогнул, посмотрев на него. Тот уселся чуть поодаль от них, разлив по пиалам чай. Мужчины общались взглядами, отчего у Куросаки сложилось впечатление, что он чертовски лишний сейчас здесь, но Кераку улыбнулся, и наваждение исчезло. Ичиго и раньше случалось сталкиваться с альфами во время течки, но тогда он только ощущал раздражающее желание подчиниться на какое-то время и отдать ситуацию в чужие руки. Сейчас было не так. Капитан восьмого не подавлял его, но и не позволял расслабиться. Омега чувствовал интерес к себе, и это чертовски смущало. 

– Ты его опять засмущал, – с легкой укоризной, однако между тем улыбаясь, пожурил друга Джуширо, вызвав тем самым смех. 

– Ну я же не специально, – улыбаясь, не то пропел, не то проурчал Кераку, наклонившись вперед, урвав с губ своего Хранимого короткий поцелуй, вызвав возмущение и заслужив ощутимый щелчок по носу. – Ты жесток, Джу-тян. 

– А ты безрассуден, – парировал мужчина, после опустив взгляд на притихшего подростка. Тот уютно устроился в его руках и почти уснул, спокойно и безмятежно улыбаясь, наблюдая за перебранкой пары. Глаза парня уже слипались, и Джу положил свою руку на них, подталкивая к тому, что можно поспать. Когда в сложившейся тишине комнаты раздалось только негромкое сопение, капитаны наблюдали за юношей. Кераку пересел ближе, обняв своего любимого со спины, уложив подбородок ему на плечо, одну руку устроив поверх той, что покоилась на плече Куросаки, второй обняв поперек груди.

– Он милый, – негромко произнес Кераку, поцеловав свою пару в висок. 

– И он заинтересовался тобой, – повернул к нему голову капитан. – Может быть, даже захочет создать Связь. 

– Я не против, но ему придется смириться, что на первом месте для меня всегда будешь ты, – мужчины слились в мягком протяжном поцелуе, спокойном и умиротворенном, даже не предназначенным для того чтобы перейти к большему. 

– Мы будем на равных местах, если у вас все же появится связь, но давай не торопить события. Он еще совсем юн, – Джуширо погладил спящего мальчика по рыжим волосам, улыбнувшись, когда смуглая рука друга прошлась по щеке парня, очертив линию скулы. 

– Это не делает его менее привлекательным. Пора отдыхать. Не хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо. 

– Как скажешь, – Джуширо завозился, перекладывая подростка на футон, расстилая второй. Дом и впрямь обладал поражающей способностью к умиротворению. 

Ичиго почувствовал, что что-то не так, еще не открывая глаз. Он спал, был не дома, и у него течка. Это он осознал четко. Затем пришла мысль, что он должен быть рядом с Укитаке-тайчо. Следом пришли еще две: что рядом два тела и одно из них слишком притягательно пахнет, а ткань юкаты под собственным задом постыдно влажная. Попробовав приподняться, подросток ощутил тяжелую ладонь, вернувшую его на место легким нажатием на грудь. 

– Лежи, Куросаки-сан, ты в безопасности, – знакомый голос рассек тишину, влившись в неё, принеся успокоение и желание покорности, которое Куросаки без зазрения совести или стыда удовлетворил. Распахнув глаза, юноша встретился со спокойным взглядом и залился краской, только сейчас поняв, что лежит между мужчинами, один из которых спокойно обнимает его во сне поперек живота, а второй так и не убрал руки с груди. 

– Я.. – Ичиго запнулся, ощутив, как рядом с ним завозился Джуширо, подняв руку, неосознанно столкнувшись с рукой своего покровителя, слишком довольно улыбнувшись во сне.

– Да чую я, – хихикнул старший из мужчин, которого умиляла пугливость храброго и безбашенного рёки. – Проводить тебя до ванной или помочь? – предложил Шунсуй, убрав вторую руку из-под головы, приподнявшись. 

– А разве вы не… – Куросаки метнул взгляд в сторону спокойного Джуширо, мечась между впервые кажущимся естественным желанием отдаться и совестью, твердившей, что они уже пара и он будет тут не к месту. 

– Джу не против, если ты этого хочешь, – просто ответил Кераку, оставив выбор за Куросаки, чтобы тот был наверняка уверен, когда позволит защищать себя. 

– Соглашайся, – раздался над ухом Ичиго голос, который тот с перепугу принял за голос совести, но после довольного смешка понял, что это второй капитан уже не спит, чуть крепче обняв его. 

– Не дави, – Кераку наклонился, получив утренний поцелуй, улыбнувшись как довольный кот. 

– Вы же пара. Разве я могу вмешиваться? – нашелся и.о. шинигами, смотря уже не так испуганно, скорее, немного задумчиво и все еще едва колеблясь у верного решения. 

– Покровитель может создавать связь со столькими Хранимыми, скольких сможет оберегать и скольким сможет в равной мере дарить свою заботу и тепло, – пояснил Джуширо. 

– Тогда я согласен, – снова залился краской подросток, но на этот раз кивнул уверенно, даже слишком, чем вызвал легкий смех у мужчин. – Только я не…

– Мы знаем, – успокоил его Кераку, наклонившись и поцеловав неугомонное дитя в лоб, погладив по щеке. Ичиго потянулся за ним, когда поцелуй прервался, но был остановлен вторым капитаном. На удивление, запахи омеги и альфы ощущались одинаково сильно и поражающе гармонировали. 

– Учись терпению, Ичиго, – пояснил Укитаке, помогая развязать пояс юкаты, а затем снять её, вместе с тем не дав прикрыться. – Не бойся и не стесняйся. Просто доверься, – его лаковый и тихий шепот, кажется, проникал в самое сознание, и парень послушно последовал совету. 

Джуширо был прав, нужно было только довериться. Кераку был поражающе чутким и сильным любовником, который не подавлял, вместо того позволяя самостоятельно тянуться к своей силе, щедро делясь ей. Крохи смущения проскальзывали в какие-то моменты, но они испарялись, оставляя только наслаждение. Ичиго не мог понять, как так получается, что они все втроем становятся словно бы единым целым, и никто не был лишним. 

В первое мгновение проникновение показалось болезненным, и Куросаки дернулся, откинувшись сильнее на грудь Укитаке, сжав его руку, жмурясь. Они потратили достаточно времени на подготовку, но даже столь терпеливый альфа, как Шунсуй, уже с трудом сдерживал себя, находясь рядом с двумя цветущими омегами. Первые толчки вышли немного рваными, но вскоре ритм стал плавным и быстрым. Его не жалели, но Куросаки и не хотел этого, принимая Кераку таким, какой он есть. Это было восхитительно, и подросток просто терялся в вихре ощущений и эмоций, переполняющих его. Сцепка стала чем-то естественным, как и тяжелое дыхание в загривок, и звук страстного поцелуя рядом. Куросаки закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь происходящим, больше ни о чем не думая. Это была лучшая в его жизни течка. Нет – цветение.

Зима вступила в свои права, завалив все снегом. Ичиго поправил куртку, быстро сбежав по ступеням школы, желая поскорее пересечь двор и еще быстрее оказаться дома. 

– Эй, омежка! – раздался свист от стоявшей неподалеку компании. Парень скривился, постаравшись не обращать внимания на придурка. После того, как у него появилась пара капитанов, давших возможность взглянуть на свою физиологию под новым углом, он не обращал внимания на всяких идиотов. 

– Как не стыдно, – последовал вслед за громким вскриком говорившего альфы знакомый голос. Ичиго обернулся, смотря, как Шунсуй приподнимает зарвавшегося мальчишку за шкирку, смотря на него осуждающе, вместе с тем, кажется, серьезно подавляя своей силой. 

– И невоспитанно, – Укетаке держал еще двух за уши, причем они, кажется, страдали больше первого. – Если вы родились альфами, то это не дает вам повода считать омег ниже себя, – тоном лектора вещал он. 

– Да ты вообще что за хрен? – дернулся подвешенный, после зло зыркнув на подошедшего и старающегося скрыть улыбку Куросаки. – А тебе чего надо? 

– Это мой Покровитель, – негромко, все же улыбнувшись, как для умалишенного, терпеливо пояснил Ичиго. – И тебе лучше помолчать, или недосчитаешься зубов. Я лично позабочусь. 

– Пообещайте, что будете хорошо вести себя, мальчики, – мужчины улыбнулись так, что подростки разом вздрогнули и активно закивали. Капитаны отпустили несчастных, и те сломя голову помчались вперед по улице. Ичиго звонко и заливисто расхохотался, подойдя и прильнув сначала к груди Кераку, а после Укитаке, широко улыбаясь.

– Что вы здесь делаете? – ничуть не возражая, уже давно позабыв о своем негативном отношении к публичному проявлению чувств, когда Кераку приобнял его за плечи, а их пальцы с Джуширо переплелись, спросил омега. 

– Ну, Яма-джи послал нас разобраться с некоторыми проблемами на грунте, но, думаю, у нас тут будут дела поважнее, – альфа наклонился, принюхавшись, все же заставив Куросаки слегка покраснеть.

– Но для начала поговорим с Ишином. Думаю, что ему стоит все знать, – перебил Джуширо, – не бойся, Ичиго-кун, все будет хорошо. 

– Ну, мне сложно бояться, – честно признался он. – Я связан, к тому же, рядом со мной два сильнейших капитана и два лучших в мире мужчины. Кажется, страхам пора остаться позади. 

– Интересное рассуждение, не находишь, Джу-тян? 

– Нахожу, Шунсуй. Мальчик почти вырос. 

– Ладно, кто последний, тот и говорит все отцу, – засмеялся Куросаки, вырываясь вперед, пробегая несколько метров, чтобы обернуться и махнуть им рукой. 

В начинающемся снегопаде седые волосы отливали блеском, каштановые тепло с ними гармонировали, а рыжие врывались безудержным пламенем, сияя. Новое цветение было совсем рядом, и теперь Ичиго понимал, почему именно цветение. Это было не только из-за запаха. Это было потому, что цвела душа.


End file.
